What happens afterward?
by FlyingSealion
Summary: Many years after the events in 'Rapunzel' the princess is called to the police station for questioning.


This was origanally a project for school, but then I saw there was a section for fairy tales on here, so I figured why not post it?

* * *

><p>Rapunzel wasn't exactly sure where she was, but it looked like a police station, which didn't make sense. Why would she be here? Then the doors opened and a young man motioned for her to enter. She found herself in an empty room, except for a table, a few chairs, and a recording device. She sat down in a chair and a man sat across from her. "Rapunzel, I know you're wondering what you're doing here. I want you to know that nothing is your fault. We just want to ask you some questions," he said calmly.<p>

Rapunzel gulped. "What do you want to know?"

The man reached over and turned on the recorder. "You are Rapunzel Quarter, correct?"

"That's my maiden name, yes." She said with a nod.

"Stop me if anything I say is wrong. You were raised by Gretchen Kadabra since you were two weeks old. You lived at Jade Tower, alone, for the first 18 years of your life."

"That's not exactly true," Rapunzel interrupted impatiently. "The witch visited me, and so did my future husband."

The man smiled. "How often did 'the witch' visit you?"

"Once a day with food, sometimes more," she replied coldly, clearly not liking where the talk was going.

"When did you first meet your husband?"

"I think I was about 17. He just pretended to be the witch, so naturally I let him up. I nearly pushed him out of the tower when I saw he wasn't her." She smiled slightly at the memory.

"What happened after that?"

"Well I was shocked, because he was the first person I saw besides the witch. To tell the truth, I didn't really think there was anyone besides me and her. Anyway, he talked to me for a while and I realized how much I liked being able to talk to someone my own age. He had to go eventually of course, but he promised to visit the next day."

The man nodded. "Did he?"

"Yes, he came almost every day, except when there was something his dad needed him to do."

"Did you know he was a prince?"

"No, he never mentioned it."

"Seeing that you are no longer in the tower, how did you get out?"

"Well, John, my husband, decided since I wanted to see the outside world so much he'd bring a rope the next day. So the next day the witch came and I accidently said 'Why can't you climb up as fast as John does?' Well the secret was out, and she got really angry and cut off my hair. Then she took me and dumped me in the middle of nowhere. I wandered around for a few weeks and then I found John. I have no idea what he was doing out there, but we went back to civilization, got married, and he had to have surgery to get his sight back. He lost it in a battle with the witch. I never saw the witch again."

The man looked at her curiously, "Why would she cut off your hair?

Rapunzel hesitated. "Well, I guess it's because it's how she got up the tower, she just climbed up my hair."

The man stood up. "Thank you Rapunzel, I have one last question. Why do you call her 'the witch'?"

Rapunzel stood up too. "She is one." The man nodded and let her out, and then he stopped the recorder.

He followed her out of the doorway and then turned and went in to another questioning room. Rapunzel's story checked out, but he wanted to make sure it matched her husband's story before he called 'the witch'.

He walked over to the recorder and pressed the play button. The recorder crackled to life, and he heard his own voice crackle out of it. "Do you know the charges?"

"Yes, but I don't agree with it." A young man's voice crackled out of the microphone.

"You don't?" "No, I don't agree with them, especially not the kidnapping one. She kidnapped Rapunzel from her parents and now she's accusing me for helping her escape? That makes no sense."

"Then what did happen?"

"Well, I was out hiking, and I guess I must have gotten on to the witch's property. Anyway I was walking and I saw this huge tower. At the top was this girl, and she was singing. She was really good and I wanted to compliment her singing, but I couldn't see a door or stairs or anything like that. So I figured that I should probably go, and I turned to leave. But then I realized that I had no idea which way I came from. Then I heard someone coming and I figured that I could ask them were I was. So I turned and I saw it was this woman that everybody calls 'the witch'."

"Why do they call her that?"

You could almost hear the prince shrug. "I don't know why, they just do."

"All right," the man's voice said, "what happened next?"

"Well she went over to the tower and called out some rhyme, I don't know exactly what but, it was something about 'Rapunzel, throw down your hair!' So the girl tossed down this huge braid and the witch climbed up. And I was thinking about how much that must hurt when it occurred to me that that's how you get to the top of the tower. So I waited for the witch to leave, and then I tried what she said, and I climbed to the top of the tower. And the girl threw this plate at me in surprise; I almost fell out of the tower! Eventually I calmed her down and I talked to her some. I had to go eventually but I promised to come back the next day.

"Did you?"

"Yeah I came almost every day for a few weeks, although I did have to miss a few days because my dad needed me to do some stuff."

"You imply that you stopped coming."

"Well eventually I decided to bring a rope and help her escape because she was really sick of the tower. I don't know how but somehow the witch figured out what was going on because when I brought the rope she was waiting for me."

"What did she do to you?"

"I don't know, to be honest. All I know was one minute I was climbing up the tower and the next I'm flying backwards without being able to see."

"If you couldn't see how did you find Rapunzel?"

"I think it was pure luck, I just wandered around until I ran into her, literally. So then we went back to civilization, I had eye surgery, and we got married, the end."

The man reached over and shut off the recorder and smiled. He picked up the list of charges and ripped them up. He reached for the phone, time to tell the witch she had no case at all.

* * *

><p>So...yeah...<p>

Does it suck? Please review and let me know!

-Sealion


End file.
